Clone wars: The Saga of Marz Diruno
by magus224
Summary: What if there was another, born in touch with the force and born before the Clone wars, how would he influence the events?


Clone wars: The Saga of Marz Diruno

I don't own star wars in any way shape or form

13 years before the clone wars

Her cries rang loud over the sound of the doctors, pained wailes that drew the attention of all who were near by. Truth be told there was no importance to this women, she had led a uneventful life, she grew up in a small family with little. At a young age she fell in love with a trader and ran away with him. They found there way to Alzoc III and wed shortly after. There they lived happily for 9 years. Then one day the news came, she was pregnant with his child. Normally one would be happy, her dear husband however reacted in a much different way then you would think. When he heard he slowly grew more and more distant from her tell one day she woke up and he was gone. If not for the kindness of the other colonists she would not of made it these 9 long months alone. This is what leads us to this moment.

She sreamed again as one of the many doctors ran over with warm water, the pain was more then she believed was possible. Though through all of this she could only feel sad, she had nothing to her name but a small home. What could she offer the child? Nothing, she could offer nothing and with these thoughts she screamed….

He could feel it, as if it were right in his ears. He felt the push, the feel of something growing and grasping for the force. Coleman Trebor, master of the jedi order could feel it in ever part of his body. His heavy feet moved quickly as he knew he must be there soon. A new being was on its way, one that would help influence the future.

She gasped for air, the pain was growing more and more with each moment. This needed to end. As it countinued though she could feel that there was now one more thing she could no offer her new child soon….a mother. Even as the child was freed from its confines she felt her life slipping away. She felt horrible, she could not be a mother now. What would happen to her child now? Without a parent he would grow up alone and surly die in a corner. A tear fell slowly from her eye when she heard her child was a boy. Her child would be alone now and it broke her heart. With those last thoughts her eyes closed and she passed into the beyond….

Coleman felt it more now, a child. He felt it as one might feel a wave in the ocean. Such power, raw and untapped. Yes, this was what he knew. This child was ment for great things, he knew this and he had not even seen the child yet. This brought a small smile to his face, it was unlike him to jump the gun. He knew he had to find this child, find a way to tell his parents it would be for the best to let the child be trained in the ways of the force. All in all he wished to do it fast. Alzoc 111 was not a pleasant world, being a frozen wasteland after all. As he walked and grew closer he felt along with the waves of power also a feeling of saddness. With that his steps picked up the pace even more.

Soon he stood outside the door of a small home, no not a home. This was more of a shed to say anything. With a slow movement he knocked on the door and waited for a answer. Not long after a small man opened the door and looked up into the jedi's eyes. "can I help you?" Coleman maid a note of the man's voice. With a strong but gentle voice Coleman spoke "I am Jedi Master Coleman, I am here to speak to the mother of the new born" the old man took a step back, clearly taken aback that the jedi knew of the new mother. Slowly though the man moved inside and then returned with a small bundle "take him, there is nothing for the baby here. His mother is dead. Do what you will but take him away" then as quickly as he arrived the doctor left the house and the jedi master holding the baby.

"well little one, this was far easier then I had thought it would be. Come now, it is time we left." Coleman felt bad, the child was new to the universe but already he was taking him away from his home planet. "Forgive me young one…you will need a name wont you?" He chuckled, it was odd to say the least, he had taken a liking to the child and it did not even have a name. "You…you shall be trained in the force. You shall uphold the honor of the force and thus your name…your name shall be…. Marz Diruno" and with that the master and the baby left the frozen wastes of Alzoc 111, on to what would be a brave and new story that would shake the galaxy to its core….

**Please review, I want to write more but I want to hear what you all think should happen and what you would like to see. This is a pretty tame chapter and the first few will be as well but I plan for it to get far more graphic in the future.**

**Thanks**


End file.
